Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Emily needs to master at least $181$ songs. Emily has already mastered $43$ songs. If Emily can master $5$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Emily will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Emily Needs to have at least $181$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 181$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 181$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 5 + 43 \geq 181$ $ x \cdot 5 \geq 181 - 43 $ $ x \cdot 5 \geq 138 $ $x \geq \dfrac{138}{5} \approx 27.60$ Since we only care about whole months that Emily has spent working, we round $27.60$ up to $28$ Emily must work for at least 28 months.